kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Neumannz
}|— }|}} |text= Hello, kiddies, this is my talk page. Please keep your messages civil and all language at YGOTAS level or lower, for the sake of others who might end up reading it. }} Ultima Weapon, Shabbos! Wow, just wow. Thanks a tremendous much for adding all of those Ultima Weapon stats to the ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days weapons. It really is great to see editors who get out and do the long and tedious work of applying such a simple code to so many articles. I went ahead and worked backwards from you, and applied it to all of Larxene, Roxas, and the secret characters' weapons. Thanks much, Neumannz! -- 06:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Image sizes I forgot to fix it with the FM template too. For these articles, where the images are 90% standard-size, could you remove the size parameter where unnecessary? Just for coding's sake. I think KH also has mostly standard images now, thanks to SoT, but you'd have to fix the template there, too.Glorious CHAOS! 02:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! A Gift Armor As you go through the article, please change the openings to read as follows: "______ is a type of armor found in _________" Yes, this will mean going back to articles you previously edited, but thanks! - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 04:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Neumannz Sorry Neaumannz for acting like a complete jerk towards you. I didn't know you were THAT important to the Wiki. Ars Arcanum (Etymology) Hey, you undid my edit of the etymology of Ars Arcanum to say that arcana is the plural of arcanum. This is true, but arcana is also the feminine form of the adjective, and since ars is a feminine noun, its corresponding adjective must agree with it. Ars arcanum is grammatically incorrect as it stands and I think this may be of interest to people reading the wiki, so I'd like to change it back. : You will find three references on this talk page: http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:EternalNothingnessXIII. If you like, I can include them as footnotes in the Ars Arcanum article. Ghosts using Damage Drain It's all the same to me, but the official guide book says: "Damage Drain: The ability of some enemies to continually draw HP out of a character, replenishing their own. Typically enacted by ghosts." I didn't really feel that it belonged, seeing as several enemies in Days can use this technique and not just the Ghost Heartless, like the Bubble Beat and Dual Blade, but I figured if the guide mentioned it, it wouldn't hurt. --ΧƳƵach. 19:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Okey dokey, cool with me. --ΧƳƵach. 19:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Wiki talk:Votes for Featured Users Glorious CHAOS! 17:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC If it doesn't have a 0 in that column, I don't think it can be bought at all. It can be sold though, I think.Glorious CHAOS! 07:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for that pause there. Attack commands are done.Glorious CHAOS! 08:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::User talk:KrytenKoro/Deck Commands - from the guide.Glorious CHAOS! 23:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Je t'invite... Slow Im sorry dont block me!PLZ!!!!! Im so sorry for spamming it was by accident!I was seeeing if it was working! Keyblades I'm honestly not sure what you mean by "it's a Keyblade". It's not. It's a Keychain (or "form of Sora's Keyblade", if you want), and several of the item descriptions second that. With the Days Weapons - that was you and ENX's design choice. I've been using this format on the Keyblade articles for a very long time. Honestly, I much preferred the "Is a form of X's Y" that was on Missing Ache, etc., because that's what they were. Only Donald and Goofy have actual multiple weapons - the Organization and the Keyblade wielders simply have shapeshifting weapons (excluding the event weapons like Wooden Stick). As for why that's the one I reverted, I don't think it is. For some reason, you guys were removing the story section bits (the gameplay mechanics are redundant to the infobox, but there should still be coverage of the Keychain's role in the story. What we have is insufficient, yes, but not trash. What would you prefer the format to be for Keyblade articles, though?Glorious CHAOS! 19:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :I think I placed that merge template, yes. ;Keychain or transformation :"The key chain attached draws out the Keyblade's true form and power." :"A keychain attached to the Keyblade. Increases defense at critical moments." :"The most basic of Keyblades. Install a weapon panel to transform it." :"A weapon transformation brought about by installing an Ability Unit in a Kingdom Key+." :"A weapon transformation brought about by installing another Ability Unit in an Oathkeeper." ;"Keyblade" *Pre-Days :"The ultimate Keyblade. Raises max MP by 2, and possesses maximum power and attributes." :"The Keyblade above all others, holding all power and will increase MP restoration rate, once all MP has been consumed." *Days :"A Keyblade black as darkness. Boasts superior Strength and Magic." (Riku's) :"A Keyblade radiant with light." / "A Keyblade black as darkness." (Roxas's) *BbS :All BbS Keychain/Keyblades use the term "Keyblade. From what I remember, which may be completely baseless, and based on what is used in KH1 and KH2, the "Ultima Weapon/Fairy Harp/etc." is the Keychain. It's still one Keyblade, Sora's Keyblade. When Nomura covers it in the Director's Secret Report XIII, he says there as many Keyblades as there are qualified hearts, implying 1-to-1 (or 2-to-1, in the case of holding two hearts). Even though the games tend to confuse that in the item descriptions, I think it's important for us to make the distinction for the Keyblades and for the Organization weapons that they are the same artifact, taking different forms. Whatever format you want, so long as it makes that distinction, I'll almost certainly be fine with. I just do not want us to write the articles so that they imply that Sora is carrying a mini-armory with him (even though that is true for Donald and Goofy, as far as we know).Glorious CHAOS! 20:15, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::By the way, Silent Dirge+ doesn't have a description on it. I can get it when I get home in half an hour, if you need.Glorious CHAOS! 20:15, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not sure what I'm supposed to find on the Deep Jungle video. EDIT: Oh wait, It says something roughly like "This is a Keyholder (Ki-horuda-) that you set to your Keyblade to power it up. Keyholders have various effects, something something." It's basically the same as the English "Upgrade the Keyblade with key chains. Different key chains will add different effects to the Keyblade. Access the Equipment menu to use a key chain." But plus, it bolds the name and puts it in quotes, so it is a "Term". :::I get that it's still a weapon, but the wording implies that it's distinct from the other Keyblade/chains. If we want to say it's a "form of Sora's Keyblade", that could work. It's just that whenever Nomura talks about them, it's always in the context of the actual artifacts, and not their forms.Glorious CHAOS! 00:49, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Recent edit of Sacrifice Deep Freeze Blitz be done, baby 8Q7FFjUpVLg Featured Article Please Check and rewrite this. It absolutely needs to be fixed, but I have to get on the road and have dinner, so I'd probably forget about it before I got back to it.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 23:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re:coded q Zero/One Hello Kiddy Re: RCO Keyblades Edit Warring Fair enough. I'd seen it on a lot of articles; I'd just assumed it was commonplace. My apologies. Soxra ]] 03:57, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Other changes I just thought my recent contributions were appropriate, and i think that many other pages need to be removed from that specific category not just the one's that I made. Sac subpages The best way to do it is to steal the code from a navigation template (e.g. Template:358Missions) and modify it for your pages. You can either put the code straight onto your user page, or put it onto its own subpage and transclude it (e.g. ). If you want, I can make you the navigation box, though you'll have to add your subpages yourself. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 16:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Unlock Soul Eater please Kryten is going on a power trip (thats what it seems to be). He keeps bringing up that Mobil calls Soul Eater a Keyblade, and changed the info on the page to reflect that. I just changed it back to sword a bit ago saying until the arguement over whether or not its a normal sword of a Keyblade is over it should remain the way it was before this all started. He undid my edit and locked the page. --Evnyofdeath 21:48, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Evny, explicit evidence trumps "I don't like/disagree with what the game says". I'm tired of you two changing the articles to reflect your own personal view when other editors (such as Xabryn) did the hard work of actually providing evidence.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 21:56, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::THEN SHOW US THE EVIDENCE! EVERY TIME WE'VE ASKED YOU ALL BUT REFUSED TO SHOW US. --Evnyofdeath 21:56, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::....the hell? I've spent my work time restating and relinking you the evidence every time. I could be off drinking right now. I even restated and responded to every point you and ST had tried to make so far, in one of my posts.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 22:01, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::I saw an attempt to use gameplay mechanics and a freaking JOKE WEAPON as evidence. --Evnyofdeath 22:02, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I hope to gottendamerung that you caught the real reason I posted that pastebin.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 16:32, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. I was pretty shameless about it, too.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 18:01, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Hello, Neumannz. Thank you for clearing up my mistakes and giving me my start to join the KHwiki community. I'll try my best not to eff things up again. ;] Thanks again! -Brett brettashley Could you handle this? I am really, really swamped.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 03:47, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Deletion } |text=Why did you delete my talk bubble????? I'm glad it's STILL on my template. }} BbS drops I did the format for BbS drops on the Blitz article, but I wanted to ask - with commands, do we just want to combine the drop section into the learning section? The drop section is very short, and ends up mostly redundant, but it is also conforming with the synthesis and item articles.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 14:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :The thing is, it would lose most of its conformity with other articles by doing that, which would make it even less necessary to the page.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 22:34, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Unversed bubble That one is the portal to the Blobmob Battle Mission. It says something like "I sense a powerful force of negativity... *That trouble is declined. *Let's examine it." It's basically the same thing as for Vanitas Remnant.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 14:46, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Keyhole Hi, meh name is Dbdbzdbgtwoo, and I was wondering why you deleted my contribution on the Keyhole page?? It was very true. I studied the necklace and crown shape, and they are in fact the same. So, why?? 20:49, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ... Help Hey, Neumannz-kun, I'm having trouble getting into the IRC Channel. Everytime I go in, it won't connect me. And everytime I reconnect, it leads me to another channel where they speak French! Can someone tell me where I can get a solid link to the KH-Wiki IRC Channel?--'NinjaSheik' 21:53, December 10, 2010 (UTC) No Heart }|— }}} |text= ‎ Oi! That was correct, and you my friend aren't. That No Heart picture you just terminated from the page Land of Departure was correct and you my friend again was not, No Heart is an Unknown and is fought in the world Land of Departure. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Use you eyes and brain idiot, the point is that u were wrong about him being unknown and in the land of departure. Do you have a brain? didn't think so! ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= You idiot! I just said bay, i knew u didn't have a brain. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ "YOU DON'T HAS BRAINZ" that doesn't even make sense...so yup, you definitely don't have a brain haha. ‎ }} It's over }|— }}} |text= ‎ It's over just leave, if it's gone, it's gone. ‎ }} Birth by Sleep Final Mix article }} }} :Cites 1, 4, and 5 are still unacceptable. They need to be corrected...once that is done, your sandbox article will be pasted over the article, and the article will be unlocked. 22:35, December 13, 2010 (UTC) }} }} Codes for the Gimmi Garage Thanks for giving me the codes for the Gummi Garage. I will now start putting those codes on the Forum. Re:Soo... Re:Sigs :That seems fine, I used 15 pixels since that's what FFWiki uses in theirs. I've yet to do my own experimentation with the pixel heights, but it seems to work on that wiki. :Also, this is totally irrelevant, but ANIMATED LOGO. We totally need that on the new wiki. That is all. -- 03:57, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Signature Tutorial }} Happy Festivus! D-Link level images Can we please remove the images from the ability articles too? 03:56, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Heartless Artwork Should the artwork for Heartless be added to the respective articles or nominated for deletion? 23:55, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. 00:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Format We need to determine a consistent format for the Deck Command articles, as reformatting them to fit existing articles has forced me to go back through them now four times. Do we have an article I can copy the format from to be consistent throughout? 'Cause it has to include recipes, learning through other methods, and multiple games... Hey, cut me some slack; I've only been here three months! ;) Anyway, I'll get back to work on these following this format. Thanks. Dark link Sorry, I had to leave last night. Do you still need the image smaller? If so, about what size? 21:02, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, I uploaded two different sizes, but I couldn't get it to 240X136. You can revert to which one fits better, or until me or Erry figures out how to get it to the right size. 02:57, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sockpuppeting :I definitely agree that the two accounts belong to the same person. While the second is not being used maliciously, it is against Wikia policy to create a sockpuppet or have multiple accounts. For this reason, I would ban Vincent-Valentine indefinitely, and then leave Terra-Darkness with a warning. -- 22:03, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Did you get the ban done? ::As for that Roxas-XIII one you just posted on my talk page, you can contact Angela from Wikia Staff, who has a tool that can show if a user is a sockpuppet or not. Maggosh did that, that is how we found out about the socks in TKW. -- 02:48, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::HOLY SMEG. SIXTEEN. THAT'S SIXTEEN ACCOUNTS TOO MANY. Ban all but the main account permanently is my suggestion, and then slap the main account with warnings. If any of the accounts were used maliciously, ban the main as well. -- 03:30, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, since that would erase all messages that they have written using those templates, assuming you are talking about talk templates. We still want to have a record of anything that was said, or else we would be imposing a limit on speech. -- 04:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::If they were never used, definitely delete them. Thanks Neumannz! -- 04:54, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Neumannz, did you check/confirm if any of the accounts were used for malicious purposes? (God forbid the TKW was affected...) Rejected? Terra-Darkness I like your first two Userboxes. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGysz8HF3Gc&feature=related You get 200 awesome points for those. --Namine... Why can't you be real? 02:18, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Ultima98 Uh... Woops... First Talk Page post... Not sure how to put my posts in their own area... Namine... Why can't you be real? 02:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Woops!-Ultima98 Antagonize Alright then I won't attack those vandals.To tell you the truth I was hoping for a fight but i will respect your wishes and stop(for now).--The Dark Master 00:04, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Journal Entries Re:command matrix Hi, sorry for all of my improperly formatted edits lately, I was hoping you could point me in the direction of a gallery template, Lapis suggested I talk to you. Thanks, Re: journal typo Fixed it, only typo was a smallcase S. 18:12, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Revote chart I tried to setup a template that would convert the revote results to a bar chart graphic. The only problem is that the template requires a link to an offwiki client, and that client only authorizes wikipedia projects, not wikia (and definitely not the db....) Anyway, I got an answer from them, and they're talking about copying the client to a php webserver, where we can edit it ourselves to have it accept any url. However, I have no idea how to do that. Do you? 18:22, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :I have no idea how even to get our hands on a php webserver. -- 18:52, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Month of the Thieves PNG > png The other way around. 19:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Keyblades I modified the template so that the local coding is as small as possible. So far, I've got it up on Wishing Star, but I was only changing parameter names, not checking the info, so it might need to be corrected. 21:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Also, the finish-activators need to be bolded. Or, if you have that sprite, upload it and make a Template:F that calls the image, like Template:st does. 21:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Personal thanks Thank you for doing away with that vandal. It's hard to get back to other things when people are vandalizing the Wiki. :P answering your question Abilities Um...Can we uncover that info on those ability pages? :Eh, sure, go for it. -- 19:54, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Revote Stat Matrix Dude, thanks for helping out with that page! (Glad I got it started) You're insane, how did you do it that fast? 02:39, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, think you could help out with Gear Matrix too? I never do this kinda thing, I just make the occasional spelling or grammar correction. 02:46, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: characters section OC Finish? I'm not really sure, what you want exactly. One of these images? http://img573.imageshack.us/img573/8622/things.png Or something completely different? --ShardofTruth 01:50, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I uploaded them here and here. --ShardofTruth 10:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Canvassing *This, very important. *GILGAMESH AND PRISHE ARE IN DISSIDIA 012. THIS IS A GLORIOUS DAY INDEED. -- 06:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Speaking for a friend Please take it easy on Dbdbzdgtwoo.She is trying to contibute as best as she can but her edits can be a bit troublesome.If you have any problems with her let me know and I will try to get her to calm herself.--The Dark Master 18:25, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ?!?! I'm just curious....but why did you switch out my "KH3D" logo?? I thought It looked pretty good!! It kinda matched up with the official logo :( -Alex :oh.....Yah, I noticed the pattern with the FM's and RE releases in the logos. Well, It wasn't necessarily shopped and did not execute the way I planned. I made it all except for the heart itself. Just the text with a pink outline. This is an updated version i made: :-Alex Zero-One Does it have a space in its dubbed name? If not, then we'll have to recode the template to eliminate that space, and make sure to add nbsp's to all Keyblades that do. 20:00, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:coded journal The entries need to be spellchecked for accuracy (sic if needed), and apparently the guys uploading them have been adding the article titles, which is not necessary. Could you check them, please? 06:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) May you unblock Me I'm Sorry that I did Wrong Things I will never do Wrong again I pormiss --Terra-Darkness 19:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC)